


We Miss Each Other. (to be changed)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Scott, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles and Derek have a very special platonic bond. Sure, Scott.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	We Miss Each Other. (to be changed)

'Come on Scott, if you are going to step on it, then step on it,' Stiles grumbled from the front seat. He was literally vibrating along with the engine, as Scott raced through the preserve towards the Hale House.

'Says the only human in the car right now,' Isaac mumbled from the back. 'He's already gone past the limit, man.'

'Yeah, bro,' Scott said, his eyes ahead. 'Pretty sure the first time Derek sees you in three months, he doesn't want to see your mangled corpse.'

Stiles grumbled underneath his breath. 'We are not going to crash. Manifest that and step on the pedal, Scott.'

Scott snorted, but still kept at his speed. 'Relax, we are almost there.' He tilted his head suddenly, grinning as he caught something in the wind. 'Besides, Derek said what's the point of coming home if you are going to be dead.'

At that, Stiles straightened up, face alight with excitement. 'He's here?!'

'Yes, they just arrived at the house. They are early.'

'He can hear us?'

'Yep,' Isaac sounded like he was rolling his eyes. 'And now he's lecturing us about speeding with a human.' To the winds, he shouted, 'Like he's not the one encouraging it!'

Stiles shushed him, his hand flailing from the front to prod Isaac. 'Tell him to wait for us outside.'

'Tell him yourself.'

'Do you know how stupid I feel talking to someone and not hearing them back?' 

'Do you know how stupid I feel—'

'Okay, thats enough guys,' Scott cut in, taking the last turn towards the Hale House. He caught something and relayed it back to Stiles.'Derek says he's waiting for you outside, Stiles.'

Stiles whooped, punching two fists in the air. Scott rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but share a small smile with Isaac in the mirror as they both caught the sound of Derek's answering laugh in the wind.

After almost six years of being a pack together, they had all witnessed Derek and Stiles grow from antagonising each other to trusting each other. Scott wasn't sure how he started to lose his best friend to his co-Alpha, but it probably began with the all nighters they pulled together as they researched about the big bad of the week, and all the times they saved each other from either death or themselves. Their relationship had developed further after high school, with Stiles dragging the co-Alpha with him to university, claiming they both needed a break from Beacon Hills.

They weren't not completely healed from all their trauma, but strong enough to return home to Beacon Hills, to the pack. Derek had even managed to move past his history, and had taken up Stiles's idea to renovate the Hale House. It was no longer a place filled with painful memories, but smelt like it belonged to the pack, filled with love and trust, a place where they could all make memories.

Scott wasn't jealous. Whilst he and Stiles would always be brothers for life, he couldn't deny that there was a special bond between Derek and Stiles. Stiles made Derek happier, more settled and a better Alpha to his pack. Derek settled Stiles as well, took care of him and made him feel safe, especially after the Nogitsune almost destroyed him. They were good for each other, and it didn't hurt that whenever they were together, it made him, along with everyone in the pack, and their wolves content.

They were almost near the Hale house now, and Stiles was bouncing in his seat unable to contain himself. Recently, Derek had to travel for a wolf convention in another state and had to stay for at least three weeks. It was the longest that he and Stiles had ever been separated. Lydia had gone with Derek, for business purposes as they had wanted her to speak to other banshees joining. Stiles had stayed at home, occupied with studying for a deputy test that he could not reschedule. The pack had managed to keep him from falling into depression, but they couldn't do anything to stave off the scent of loneliness and sadness wafting off of Stiles the entire time.

At least now it was gone, replaced by heady anticipation and impatience the closer they got to the Hale house. Derek stood outside, watching as the car came in. Scott had barely managed to stop the car before Stiles shot out, sprinting towards Derek, half screaming, half laughing.

He flung himself at the Alpha, Derek catching him easily before his arms snaked around Stiles's waist and spinning him around. Stiles immediately lifted his legs and tightened them around Derek's hips, his whole body clinging to the werewolf.

'I'm never letting you go now,' Stiles laughed down at Derek, tightening his hold. 'Next time, I'm coming with you.'

Derek grinned. 'Sorry. Erica already called dibs.'

'Yeah,' the blonde werewolf showed up at the doorstep, leaning casually against it as she smiled at the scene. 'Get in line, Stilinski.'

Stiles flipped her off behind Derek's back, mouthing 'I don't give a fuck.' He looked down at Derek again and smiled, pulling him forward for another crushing hug.

'I missed you, big guy,' he closed his eyes, confessing shamelessly to the wolf.

Derek's grip on him tightened, the werewolf sticking his head in Stiles's neck and rumbling contentedly. 'I missed you too.'

All around him, Scott heard audible sounds of mock revulsion. 

Emerging from Derek's Camaro, Lydia tutted. 'Where's my hug?'

Stiles squeezed his eyes, tightening his hold. 'Just give us a minute.'

Lydia huffed, opening her arms out. 'Nope.'

Stiles sighed, and lifted his arms, prompting Derek to release him. The wolf laughed at Stiles's put upon face, his hands lingering on Stiles's waist as he put him down.

Lydia clicked her tongue. 'I'm waiting.'

Stiles grumbled, prompting another laugh from Derek as he allowed Derek to steer him towards Lydia, pushing him forwards. He smiled brightly, falling into Lydia's open arms.

'How's my favourite queen?' He hugged her.

'Exhausted and starving,' she said, hugging him back. 'I could really use some of your famous apple pie right now.'

'But that will take me at least three hours to make, and I want to hear all about the convention,' Stiles groaned in vain, pulling away from her. Even he knew it was pointless trying to argue with Lydia once she made up her mind about something. He looked pleadingly at Derek but the werewolf only shot him an apologetic look.

'Hey, he's the one who wanted it first,' Lydia pointed out, sending a pointed look at Derek. At least he had the audacity to look guilty. 'If you want to blame someone, blame him.'

Derek held up his hands. 'Guilty as charged.' He shot Stiles a sheepish smile. 'We ended up coming straight home right after. We didn't stick around and we didn't really stop to rest on the way here.'

'Correction,' Lydia said. 'Derek missed you so much, he didn't want to waste time on food and basic sleep. He just wanted to come home.'

The pack started gagging around them again. 

'Really?' Stiles turned to Derek and crossed his arms, levelling him with a look. 'That's kind of unhealthy.'

Derek shrugged bashfully. 'Can you blame me?'

More gagging. Stiles ignored it, reaching to take Derek's hand. The wolf caught it, threading their fingers together, a thumb idly running along Stiles's knuckles.

'You need to sleep.' Stiles chastised, frowning disapprovingly.

'I'm fine,' Derek insisted, looking at him in the eyes. 'I want to spend time with you.'

'Not when you haven't slept in more than 15 hours,' Stiles clicked his tongue. 'Even freaky wolf hybrids like you cannot do sleep deprivation.'

Derek sighed, pulling off his version of a pout. He drew Stiles closer, trapping him between his arms and bestowing him with puppy eyes. 'I'm fine, though.'

Stiles looked like he was struggling not to give in. He bit his lip, contemplating before shaking his head. 'No, you are going to take a nap right now. I'll make the pie and we can hang out after, okay.'

'But..'

Stiles pressed a finger to Derek's lips. 'You are going to bed.'

Derek huffed amusedly. 'Okay, fine.'

Stiles smiled at him, before turning to look at the pack. They were all watching the going ons, smiling and amused, all of them with a familiar goofy smile on their face, like they were high on whatever scent they were picking up in the air. Stiles wasn't wolf enough to pinpoint it but if he could find one word to describe their faces, it would be content.

He nodded towards Scott and Isaac and gestured towards the car. 'Do you think you can get the backs from the car? Erica, you help Lydia and then you and Boyd, wherever the fuck he is, drag your beta asses to the kitchen and help me make this pie.'

Erica rolled her eyes, turning to walk inside. 'Yes, mom.'

He walked, dragging Derek along with him to the front door. Smiling softly at him, Stiles asked, 'Do you want anything specific with your pie?'

'Ice-cream.'

'Okay, like I'm going to make ice-cream from scratch as well, Sour wolf,' Stiles snorted. Derek corrected himself.

'Green apples?' He requested. Stiles tilted his neck to consider that, drawing the wolf towards the long length of it. Derek's hand rose up to touch the nape of his head, scratching the hair there.

Stiles sighed happily, tilting his neck further to allow him more access. 'Green apples? Yeah, I can do that.'

From behind them, Lydia said, 'you guys are sickening.'

Isaac spoke up too from the car. 'Agreed!'

'I think they are cute,' Scott said. He shot Stiles a thumbs up when he looked over.

'Thanks bro!'

'Anytime bro!'

Scott watched as the others disappeared into the Hale house. The rooms were sound proof from werewolf hearing to allow some privacy within. Still, it did nothing to prevent the pack from feeling their bond to their Alpha. Whilst Scott was an Alpha too, his true pack was still separated by university and pursuing other dreams. Malia was somewhere in Africa, Kira had decided to go around the world, acting on behalf of the Skinwalkers to find and help other lost kitsunes. Liam was doing an exchange in Australia and Mason and Corey had both decided to move to New York for university.

For now, Scott was a part of Derek's pack, who shared Stiles and Lydia with him. Though now, with their packs merging more and more, with something developing between him and Isaac and Stiles and Derek's bond getting stronger, there was no harm in calling each other co-Alphas. Maybe, once most of them returned to Beacon Hills, they could arrange something to fully merge into each other.

Scott smiled, still too high on the lingering effects of smelling his co-Alpha's happiness. Isaac caught his eye and smiled knowingly. Better than any drug, Alpha serotonin was the real deal.

'You know I've always thought that Derek was the one who usually took care of Stiles,' Isaac admitted as they each grabbed a bag. 'But I guess I was wrong, huh.'

'They are good for each other,' Scott admitted. 'They have a really special bond.'

At that, Isaac gave him a funny look. Scott's smile dropped.

'What?' 

'You always say that,' Isaac shrugged. 'Is that what you are going to tell the others too, when we finally tell them?'

Scott frowned, trying to understand. 'What are you talking about?'

Isaac looked down, avoiding his eyes as he lifted the first suitcase to the ground. 'Are you going to tell them that we have a very special bond?'

Scott scrunched his head in confusion, trying to figure out what Isaac was saying. He thought he understood what he meant but he couldn't be sure. 'Of course not.'

Isaac froze. Scott cursed under his breath. 'Sorry, that came out wrong. Of course there's something special between us.' He smiled, leaning under to push his face into Isaac's face. 'I just meant that we obviously don't have what Derek and Stiles have.'

'Oh,' Isaac frowned. 'Is this because we are different people?'

Scott smiled. 'It's because what we have is different. Way different.' He leaned up and pressed his mouth against Isaac's. Isaac reciprocated enthusiastically but he still had a curious look in his eyes when they pulled away. Isaac studied his face before sudden understanding bloomed in his eyes.

'Oh my gosh,' he said, breaking into a wide grin. Scott frowned.

'What?' Isaac had on that look on his face whenever Scott was missing something big. The beta snorted, shaking his head.

'Nothing. I just really, really love you sometimes, Scott.' He snorted again as he picked up his bag, walking away still laughing under his breath. Scott smiled at the sentiment, but couldn't shake away the confusion.

'Hey! Is that an insult?' He said following after his amused boyfriend.

They walked into the house to find the rest of the pack smushed in the kitchen, watching Stiles prepare the apple pie. Boyd and Jackson, who they hadn't heard inside where being forced to slice green apples whilst Erica and Stiles prepared the dough.

They were chatting about random things as they worked, but every once in a while, Stiles would eye the door longingly, disrupting the air with his neediness. After the tenth or seventieth sigh, Jackson finally snapped.

'For fuck's sake, just go up there.'

Stiles blinked, forcing himself to look away from the door. He frowned at Jackson, who scowled back.

'What?'

'You are stinking up the place with your pathetic clinginess. Just fucking leave already.'

Stiles opened his mouth to say something sarcastic but then processed Jackson's words. He shot a guilty look at the batter in front of him. 'But the pie?'

'You've already shown us how to make it already,' Boyd put in. 'We'll be fine.'

Stiles bounced giddily on his heels. 'Are you guys for real?'

Jackson rolled his eyes. 'Yes, now can you please go already.'

Stiles turned to give him a grateful smile. 'I'll never forget this, Jackson.'

'Shut up, twink. I'm not doing this for you.'

'He's really not,' Erica winked. 'He just wanted to get in on some of that Alpha serotonin since he missed out outside.'

Jackson flushed red. 'Shut the fuck up, Erica.'

Beside him, Boyd turned to give him a look. Jackson scowled, but mumbled an apology underneath his breath. 'Sorry.' 

'Yeah,' Boyd nodded. 'That's what I thought.'

Erica rolled her eyes but flashed Boyd a pearly white smile. 'That's my man.' At Stiles, she gestured up. 'Now go to yours.'

Stiles barely contained his patience, darting in to give Erica a quick kiss on her cheek. 'Argh, I love you!'

In a moment, he was out of the kitchen, the betas listening for his footsteps as he dashed up to Derek's rooms. They came to a stop and then they couldn't hear anything else from within.

Derek blinked, hearing someone step in his room. Strangely, he wasn't too panicked at the intrusion. But it became clear why when he caught a waft of cinnamon, honey and green apples. Smiling, he lifted his head and looked at Stiles, who was standing near his drawer, peeling his shirt off to replace it with one of Derek's.

The human turned around, feeling Derek's eyes on him. 'You aren't sleeping.'

'You aren't baking,' Derek countered. 'It's barely been an hour.'

'The betas said they would do it so I figured I could come sleep with you,' Stiles explained, approaching Derek's bed with a smile. He lifted a knee onto it, and smiled down at Derek. 'Is this too clingy?'

Derek shook his head, shifting to better accomodate Stiles. He waited as Stiles removed his shoes and socks, until he only had Derek's shirt and a pair of shorts, before grabbing his arm and pulling him down. 

Stiles spluttered, his head falling gracelessly on Derek's naked chest. He grumbled, trying to make himself comfortable, burrowing into Derek's side. He didn't lift his head from his position.

Derek leaned over to bury his nose in Stiles's hair. He whined happily, clinging tighter to Derek. 

'I don't like being far away from you,' Derek whispered. Stiles smiled into his chest, humming. 

'Yeah, me too.' He drifted his hand down to find Derek's, staring down at them where they linked. 'Three weeks is a long ass time. I don't give a fuck if Erica wants to come as well, next time I'm going with you.'

Derek huffed but didn't protest. Stiles turned his head to look at him, smiling when he found Derek struggling to keep his eyes open.

'I sleep better when you are with me,' he said, rolling his eyes. 'Sue me.'

Stiles snorted, unlinking their hands to pat Derek on the cheek. 'Okay, no more talking. Let's get some sleep.'

He watched as Derek's eyes fell shut, waited until he was breathing deeply before relinking their hands. In the safety of their soundproof room, he whispered, 'I sleep better when you are with me too.'

Derek shifted in his sleep, opening his eye again. He muttered sleepily, 'Did you say something?'

'Nothing,' Stiles whispered back, giggling. 

'Why are you laughing?' Derek grumbled, closing his eye again and getting comfortable on his pillow. 

'Nothing,' Stiles whispered, heart pounding, silently counting his eyelashes. Derek had the prettiest eyelashes sometimes, it made Stiles infuriated sometimes. Other times, it made him feel hot butterflies in his stomach. 'Just that I really, really love you sometimes.'

There was no reply from Derek, except for a little snore a while later. Stiles didn't care. Derek was finally home after three weeks, and they wouldn't separate for a long time. Stiles could always try to tell him again later. They had nothing but time.

**Author's Note:**

> i think it will make sense after a while. basically the pack thinks they are dating, but they aren't really yet.


End file.
